


Warriors (The Cat Series) AU's

by JustACrazyCatLadyAllergicToCats



Series: Writing Prompts/Outlines for Future Fics [7]
Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: writing prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:13:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29561718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustACrazyCatLadyAllergicToCats/pseuds/JustACrazyCatLadyAllergicToCats
Summary: exactly what the title says. I have ideas, I don't have inspiration to write, but I do have ideas
Series: Writing Prompts/Outlines for Future Fics [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2170668
Kudos: 8





	Warriors (The Cat Series) AU's

Rusty joined RiverClan instead of ThunderClan

Hollyleaf was the third cat (give my girl a break, she's been through a lot)

The Dark Forest doesn't exist (reincarnation? A chance to redeem themselves in a new life?)

Tigerclaw was trained by Bluefur, not Thistleclaw

Thistleclaw died instead of Sweetpaw

Silverstream survived giving birth

Bluefur didn't give up her kits

Fireheart is part of Bluefur's litter

The Three timetravel to the Old Forest before Bluestar died (I don't know maybe StarClan decided to play a practical joke)

Snowfur survived

Lionheart survived

Tigerclaw didn't kill Redtail/Redtail survived the attack

Oakheart survived

Scourge/Tiny joined ThunderClan when Tigerpaw attacked him and Bluefur intervened

Jayfeather isn't blind (did he get to be a warrior? Did he decide that being a medicine-cat was best?)

Sol doesn't exist (I'm curious and I haven't read any of the SkyClan novels so I have no idea what he did over there)

The Old Forest wasn't destroyed (Humans decided that they liked the forest and that they could build their highway? New neighborhood? somewhere else)

Sunningrocks isn't fought over (maybe the river never changed its course? A mini-gathering place for the elders*?)

Fallen Leaves is reborn into either the Tribe of Rushing Water or the Clans(no more sad tunnel ghost!)

Mosskit is reborn before Bluestar dies (she deserved better and no I will not accept criticism. If Cinderpelt can be reborn because she lost her chance of becoming a warrior, then a kit who died when her mother was trying to protect her and give her a better life deserves a chance too)

**Author's Note:**

> *I saw this idea on tumblr, but I don't remember who came up with it


End file.
